


12 Days of Christmas

by LiliVirgo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliVirgo/pseuds/LiliVirgo
Summary: Sokka purchases a sexy advent calendar to help him and Zuko explore life in the bedroom. They decide to use it over the 12 days of Christmas.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction since I was maybe 15?? Please be gentle! I've not written anything that isn't academic since GCSE haha

**Prologue**

“CHRISTMAS PLANNING!” Sokka screeched in Zuko’s ear. 

It was early, too early. Zuko did not like winter - it got dark too early and stayed dark too long. He groaned as he lifted his head up from the pillow and peaked towards the window. Not dark, but grey. Possibly 8am? 

“Sokka, it’s so early.” He whined as he moved to pull the pillow over his head. Sokka’s hands stopped him as Sokka lent over to kiss his partner’s neck. 

“Yes but it’s November 12th, you know that that means!” Sokka grinned gleefully as Zuko sighed. He did know what it meant - every year his boyfriend tried to push Christmas earlier and earlier. Sokka’s favourite holiday was Christmas. Zuko at least managed to stay firm that Remembrance Day came first. They both had had family who fell in recent wars, so they both respected that. Sokka, however, would demand Christmas planning to begin the morning after. At least this year with lockdown it wasn’t over breakfast at 6am in the dark. 

“So, with Aang having got in touch with family, he and Katara are going to be travelling. Dad and Bato are taking Gran back home but are going for most of December - that won’t work with our jobs so…”

“So?” Zuko knew Sokka had planned it already but just wanted to pretend to include Zuko. Zuko didn’t mind. Neither of them celebrated Christmas for religious reasons and Zuko knew Sokka’s family were far more important to him than his own. Honestly, after a ten year relationship and twenty year friendship, Sokka’s family basically were his own. 

“So, I was wondering if we could have Christmas on our own?” Zuko stared at Sokka, unsure what he was saying. Sokka had always said Christmas was meant to be spent surrounded by family with lots of noise, alcohol and mess. Seeing Zuko’s confusion, Sokka continued, “See, the cost to fly, especially that close to Christmas? It’s a lot. Plus I know you aren’t good with cold and I don’t really want to go back. We could always invite Toph, Suki, I guess maybe even Azula?” Sokka was watching Zuko carefully at that last suggestion. Zuko had no idea if he wanted his sister there. Sensing this, Sokka quickly picked up his explanation. “We could invite them for actual Christmas dinner, maybe Christmas eve and then breakfast. Potentially til Boxing Day lunch. But, just us for most of the holidays? I know we’ve spent a lot of time together this year but, I still enjoy the idea so I was hoping..” Sokka trailed off. Despite his often cocky confidence, his insecurities sometimes shone through, even more than Zuko’s own. 

Zuko twisted round and sat up before leaning to give his boyfriend a soft kiss. “Christmas together sounds wonderful.”

Sokka grinned up at him, “Amazing!”. 

The two of them began to get dressed, despite Sokka only working part time and Zuko being completely furloughed at the moment, they attempted to keep a somewhat normal schedule in the winter lockdown. It was harder than the summer lockdown, Zuko joked that he raised with the sun so was often awake at 5am during summer. Winter, however, Zuko could easily sleep in until 10am. Even after sunrise, it didn’t feel like the day had begun properly. 

Zuko was fixing porridge before Sokka began the Christmas discussion again. Perhaps it was the cinnamon, more likely it was just Sokka. 

“So, alcohol. Bucks fizz for breakfast?”

“Naturally.”

“Both red and white for dinner, then champagne and port for pudding and the cheese?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Zuko really didn’t mind that much. He drank most things and trusted Sokka to pair the alcohol perfectly. 

“If we invite the others we can get beers and gin too.” Sokka proposed. Zuko looked at the clock, 11am and they have already discussed all this alcohol.

“Shall we do just us for breakfast, invite them for midday for dinner and let them stay over 'til boxing day? We can do Boxing Day breakfast then split up the leftovers?” Zuko proposed.

“Sounds amazing. Just Suki and Toph?” Sokka thought he was being subtle. He was not.

“How about Haru and Teo as well? They’re often on their own. We can emphasise there’s no pressure to say yes.” Sokka looked at Zuko, fully aware that Zuko had picked up on his hint and chosen to ignore it.

“Good plan.” He smiled after a minute of consideration. 

“Love?” Sokka’s tone had changed, Zuko couldn’t work out what it was. He signed, assuming the Azula conversation was not over.

“Yes?”

“I was thinking…” Maybe not the Azula talk. Sokka had a slight blush to his usually sun-kissed face. 

“What were you thinking?” Zuko was curious now, Sokka clearly had been working out how to bring it up.

“Well, I was looking for a few jokey presents for my colleagues and I came across this special advent calendar thing and, well, I was wondering -”

“Advent calendar thing?” Zuko pressed. 

“Well, it’s £50, which seems like a lot but it does look fun and I figured it could help us explore, you know, like you said you wanted and with all the money we’ve saved not being at the pub and on travel.”

“Advent calendar thing?” Zuko repeated, voice firmer but teasing. He suspected he knew where this was going.

“A 12 days of kink thing.” Sokka admitted. 

“Sounds lovely.” Zuko grinned.

“Really? Oh. Oh! Wonderful. But I was thinking, it’s very unfair, 12 days? Do we wait til December 12th? Do we do one every two days? Do we do them on the 12 days of Christmas?” Zuko couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend. Always thinking, sometimes too much. He lent over and kissed his boyfriend quiet. 

“Sokka, it’ll be fine. We can work it out. I do like the idea of the 12 days of Christmas since we’ll be off work, I’m somewhat hoping December won’t be all lockdown.” 

“You’re right, I love you, Zuko.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.” 

With that, Sokka became far less tense when discussing Christmas and their planning fell into their usual routine - Sokka would talk until Zuko was worried he had forgotten to breathe and Zuko would nod, lovingly, as his boyfriend made notes and discussed timings. 


	2. Counting Down The Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally in Day #1 but I was going over the first few and decided to post it today to go in line with the days (plus I'm bored and ignoring my PhD woop woop) 
> 
> The fun will come soon, promise.

The box had arrived with two days to go - the mix of lockdown and Christmas post made Sokka glad he had brought it up so quickly, instead of sitting on the stress and worry. Their sex life was good, but Sokka wanted it to be great. Zuko had often hinted at things but he knew the man was too shy to fully admit what he wanted so this was a good way forward. Sokka had been doing research and desperately trying to make sure any antics they got up to were done safely, he had stumbled across the advent calendar and decided it was perfect.

Sokka had accepted it from the postman with a large smile, checking the return address to confirm his suspicions. Zuko was out because, despite the amount of popping into shops they had done and how full their fridges were, they had forgotten a few bits. Most importantly, they had forgotten eggs for the yorkshire puddings. Sokka took the box into their bedroom and curled up on the bed, getting engrossed into his book, waiting for his boyfriend.

“Zuko, come here!” Sokka yelled as soon as he heard the door go. Zuko padded in, hands empty of bags having placed them in the hallway, and smiled when he saw the package and Sokka sat on their double bed with scissors. Sokka handed them out towards his boyfriend. “Do the honours?” Zuko took the scissors and opened the brown box, revealing a black box with red lining. He felt himself grow excited. 

“We should check there are 12 things. You know, just in case.” Zuko blushed, hoping Sokka wouldn’t realise his impatience. Sokka pulled him onto the bed on his lap and kissed him thoroughly. 

“Sure babe, just in case.” Zuko had been rumbled, but he did get what he wanted. They opened the box to see pouches. They counted, 11 pouches and one red coloured feathered long item in a plastic see through bag. “Guess we know which one Christmas starts with.” Sokka grinned, pulling it out. “Two days away, babe.” Zuko smiled lazily as Sokka put the box on the floor by his side of the bed.


	3. On the first day of Christmas, my Sir gave to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!
> 
> Opened my stocking over zoom with family (we traditionally do them Christmas eve because my Uncle is a vicar so we have an early start usually) and have drunk A LOT (read: 1x bucks fizz bottle 4x self poured gin 1x bottle of red)
> 
> Have a chapter <3 (remembering this is my first attempt please :c)

Christmas morning, Sokka thought as he woke up feeling warm, Zuko tucked into his side fast asleep. Sokka thought about the joy awaiting him today - smoked salmon and eggs, pigs in blankets, Yorkshire puddings. Then, with a jerk, he remembered the box merely a metre away from him. He reached out and picked up the tickler. He had done his research, since he’d had the opportunity to this time, and he felt himself growing hard remembering it. He slowly moved a sleeping Zuko to the middle of the bed and resisted the urge to tie him up. Everything he had read had told him how at the heart of BDSM was consent. Zuko often said he enjoyed being woken up by Sokka’s petting and perhaps Sokka would bring his ideas up to Zuko, but Sokka knew they must discuss it first, as beautiful as Zuko would look tied up spread eagle. Stripping the bedding away, Sokka stood at the side of the bed with a tickler and began to run it across his boyfriend’s chest. 

Zuko had been exhausted from their Christmas eve celebrations - it had mostly involved a lot of zoom meetings to Sokka’s family who were spread throughout the time zones. He had drifted to sleep barely considering tomorrow. Zuko had had a dreamless night but began to stir, feeling both horny and annoyed as his mind began to realise something was running along his body. He batted at the thing that was tickling his sides and heard a deep laugh. He knew that laugh. The thing came up to his chin and ran down over his chest, touching his nipples. He gasped slightly as he opened his eyes. “Sokka?”

“Morning, love.” Sokka lent over to kiss him gently, continuing to run the tickler down his boyfriend’s body. 

“Morning, wha-what are you doing?” Zuko gasped as Sokka ran the tickler over his cock. 

“I’m using our advent calendar. Try not to move, okay, baby?”

Zuko nodded and tried to hold his body still while he focused on the feel of the toy being run over him. It was soft, teasing. Zuko felt his tension grow and his cock had gone from being mostly soft to dripping with precum embarrassingly easily. Sokka was now focusing mainly on his cock, sometimes taking the feathered toy slowly down to his balls. Every now and then, Zuko’s hips would buck out of desperation and Sokka would tut as he removed the toy and waited for Zuko to calm down and return to his spread position. 

“Please.” moaned Zuko after the fourth time Sokka removed the toy. “Please, Sir.” Sir, that was a new one to Sokka and he liked it. Zuko barely noticed he had let the words slip from his lips. 

“What do you want?” Sokka lent down and whispered in his ear, licking the lobe slowly. 

“Please, please touch me.” Zuko sobbed. The feather was torture but being touched by it was better than nothing. Sokka brought the feather down to Zuko’s arsehold and twirled it softly before dragging it back up to Zuko’s cock. Zuko gave such a delicious moan.

“Please, Sokka, please.” 

“Please what, sweetheart?” Sokka grinned, focusing on the very tip of Zuko’s cock as the feather became slightly damp with precum.

“Please, fuck me.” Zuko moaned as Sokka finally put the tickler down and picked up the lube from the bedside table. 

“Do you deserve it?” Mused Sokka as he slowly opened the bottle, kissing Zuko’s neck and tugging on his ear.

“Yes, yes, please.” Zuko looked up at him with such desperate eyes Sokka gave in and inserted one finger into his partner. 

“Did you enjoy being woken up like that, baby?” Sokka asked. 

“Yes, yes, love being reminded I’m yours. Love when you tease me and make me beg.” Zuko moaned and bucked as Sokka continued to stretch him out, adding a second, then third finger. Sokka picked the tickler up with his spare hand and continued to run it over Zuko, focusing on the soft bite marks he left.

Finally when Zuko was prepared, Sokka positioned himself over his lover and kissed him forcefully. 

“You ready, baby?” 

“Yes, please, Sokka, please fuck me.” 

Sokka pushed into his boyfriend and they both groaned at the contact. Sokka waited for a few seconds. 

“You okay babe?” Zuko nodded and Sokka started to move, picking up the pace as the two began to moan in harmony. They both knew they wouldn’t last long. Within a minute, Sokka was struggling to hold back and he firmly gripped Zuko’s cock, determined to make him cum first. “Will you cum for me, sweetheart?” Sokka murmured, as lovingly as he could manage while thrusting deeply into his boyfriend. It was the sweetheart that did it, of all of Sokka’s pet names, sweetheart was Zuko’s favourite. White ropes shot out and covered both Sokka’s and Zuko’s abdomen as Sokka came quickly after. They collectively moaned through their orgasms.

Sokka collapsed on top of Zuko, bringing his arms around to embrace his boyfriend. They lay there together, enjoying the silent company as their laboured breath calmed. “We’d better get up, baby, or we’ll have breakfast too close to dinner to enjoy it properly.” Sokka murmured as he held on tight to his boyfriend. 

“You’d always enjoy food, I’ve never seen you full.” Teased Zuko as he slowly sat up to get dressed. 

“True, but I enjoy it more after working up an appetite, baby. Good thing we stocked up on food for the Christmas period.” Sokka waggled his eyes. 

“I wonder what we’ll pick tomorrow.” Zuko mused, glancing towards the box as he buttoned a black shirt up. It was Christmas, after all. Zuko figured he should make an effort.


	4. On the second day of Christmas, my Sir gave to me, a suction cup dildo.

“Bye Toph, Suki. Get home safe!” Sokka waved from the front door as their fifth goodbye was said, finally shutting the door to a quiet home again. He padded to the living room where he found Zuko curled up in a blanket opening a quality street chocolate.   
“So.” Sokka said as he sat down next to his boyfriend and but his hand on his knee.  
“So. That was nice, I’m tired though. It was nice spending Christmas with our friends.”   
“It was baby, we have so much left over though.”   
“You’re the one who insisted we buy it all! Besides, doesn’t that just mean we need to use more calories to eat it all?” With the second part of the sentence, Zuko moved closer to Sokka, wrapping the blanket around both of them and looking into Sokka’s eyes meaningfully.   
“Mm, that is true.” Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko, pulling him close and kissing him hard on the lips.   
“It is the 2nd day of Christmas, right?”  
“True. Wanna go pick the next item?” Sokka asked as Zuko grinned and got off from Sokka’s lap, grabbing his hand to pull him towards the bedroom as he nodded quickly. Zuko went over to the box eagerly and picked out a box that was resting against the side of the parcel. He passed it over to Sokka who shook it about, jokingly.  
“Hmmm, I think it’s a puppy!” Sokka laughed as he opened the box, his grin only became wider as he tilt it towards Zuko for him to take out.   
Zuko pulled out the red coloured dildo and noticed the suction cup and laughed. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko from behind and murmured into his ear, “Do you trust me baby?” 

Melting into his boyfriend’s touch as Sokka began to tug on his ear with his teeth, Zuko returned the question with a “Of course.”  
“Do you know what safeword is, baby?” Zuko’s breath caught in his throat, of course he did. His mind raced at what Sokka must have been researching for this advent calendar. He nodded in response. “How does turtleduck sound for yours?”  
“That works.” Zuko responded, barely paying attention to the present, what was Sokka planning? Sokka moved him to their bed, pushing Zuko slowly onto his back while Sokka kissed him slowly. Zuko kissed him back eagerly, not realising Sokka was fishing under his pillow before Sokka pulled away, ties in hand.   
“Can I tie you up, please, baby?” Sokka asked. After yesterday, he was desperate to see Zuko struggle playfully while he teased him.  
“Please.” Zuko moaned, blushing read at how desperate he was for that to happen. Sokka used four ties to tie Zuko’s two wrists and two ankles to the posters of their bed. Sokka then straddled his boyfriend’s waist and slowly stroked his own cock while looking down at his boyfriend. 

“Feeling okay, babe?” Zuko nodded at the question, staring up at Sokka, occasionally glancing down to look at the hardening cock in front of him. His hips bucked involuntarily and Sokka laughed. “Remember your safeword baby. If you start to hurt at all, let me know.” Sokka slid down Zuko’s body and took the tip of Zuko’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently. Zuko let out one of the most delicious moans Sokka had heard from him. Sokka let his tongue lap against the tip of Zuko’s cock, tasting the precum that had begun to leak, before swallowing his cock whole. After bobbing up and down on his boyfriend’s member for a few minutes, Sokka sat up, grinning. 

Picking up the red dildo, Sokka placed it on Zuko’s lower chest, the suction making a slurping noise as it latched on to Zuko’s abs. Sokka picked up the lube they hadn’t bothered to put back in the draw and began to slather the dildo. His right hand on the dildo and the left on Zuko’s cock. He then replaced his left hand with his mouth again, hollowing out his cheeks to create a suction feel as his right hand began to open his own arsehole. The moaning vibrations he let off from his own movements made Zuko’s cock twitch. 

“Please. Please, Sokka.” Zuko moaned as Sokka’s mouth left his cock. Sokka grinned evilly down at him,  
“Not yet baby.” Sokka crawled up to Zuko’s chest and lowered himself down on the dildo, applying more lube to good leisure. Their bedsheets needed changing anyway. “I’m going to ride myself on your chest and you’re gonna watch me until you beg.” Zuko’s eyes went wide at the realisation of Sokka’s intentions and couldn’t help but moan as Sokka began to move up and down.   
“I’m already begging.” Zuko pointed out, only slightly resentful and not really wanting Sokka to stop at all.   
“I know baby,” Sokka lent down to kiss him forcefully. “But you can beg more.” Sokka moaned at the end of the sentence as he balanced on his legs so a hand could come up and stroke his cock as he continued to fuck himself in front of Zuko. 

Zuko watched Sokka with hungry eyes, he could feel his own neglected cock dripping, hard despite the lack of stimulation, simply from watching his boyfriend fuck himself. Zuko and Sokka were usually comfortable in their roles but Zuko did enjoy watching Sokka be fucked on occasion and this was no different. He bucked his hips as he stared down his body to where Sokka was stroking himself and lifted his head up to taste the drips from Sokka’s cock. This was too much for Sokka who, with a loud moan, released over Zuko’s chest and face. 

“Mmm baby, give a man warning.” Sokka slipped off Zuko’s chest and moved the dildo off, placing it carefully on his bedside table to clean later. “Do you think we’re done then, baby?” Sokka laughed.  
“No, Sokka, please, please touch me.” Sokka went to stroke his arms.  
“Like this?”  
“SOKKA!” Zuko yelled in frustration. “Sokka please, please, touch my cock, lick it, suck it, anything, please.”   
“You only had to ask, baby.” Sokka smiled as his mouth engulfed Zuko’s cock. It didn’t take long, Sokka’s mouth worked Zuko’s cock and when the back of his tongue ran the rough underside over the sensitive tip, Zuko came in Sokka’s mouth. 

Sokka went to untie Zuko, taking moisturiser and rubbing the areas where the ties had been.   
“You okay, love?” Sokka mused as he held Zuko.  
“Yeah, thank you.” Zuko whispered, melting into Sokka’s embrace.   
“Happy boxing day.”


	5. On the third day of Christmas, my Sir gave to me, a red ball gag

Zuko woke up to a softy snoring Sokka and he wasn’t surprised, Sokka had eaten a lot of the leftovers yesterday evening and he always ended up sleeping it off. Zuko often felt he was a little like Scooby Doo and Shaggy - he would eat and eat and eat and then sleep and be back to normal. Not even the running on the spot the cartoon characters had to do. Zuko looked down at his own body. He wasn’t too insecure, he knew he looked good, but he was a little in awe of Sokka’s apparent metabolism. Sokka was beautiful, his hair was down and his arms wrapped around a pillow as he snored gently, wrinkling his nose every now and then in his sleep. Zuko loved this man. 

Sokka began to stir slightly, yawning as he raised his head to look lazily around him. He made eye contact with Zuko, looking down at him from his seated position rested against his own pillow. “Morning.” Zuko smiled down.  
“Morning, love. Did you sleep well?” Sokka tried to stifle another yawn.  
“I did, I woke up feeling all warm and cosy. It’s weird how nothing’s changed but because it’s the week between Christmas and New Years, being lazy feels good compared to furlough.”  
“Hmm, you may have a point there.” Sokka stretched and made to get up, Zuko quickly moved round to sit on his lap, stopping him from moving. “You alright there, baby?” Sokka asked, smirking. Zuko responded by leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss began lazy but soon picked up intensity as their hunger for each other became clear. Sokka broke away to kiss down Zuko’s neck, using his teeth to nip and pull at skin on his way. He moved back up in a similar fashion to tug on Zuko’s ear, a soft spot Zuko both despised and loved that Sokka knew about. Zuko let out what could only be described as a mewl and began to blush when he heard a deep laugh come in response. 

Zuko quickly sat up in indignation and stood up.   
“Zuko-o-o, I’m sorry babe, come back to bed!” Sokka whined.   
“No, it’s advent calendar time!” Zuko had a wicked grin as Sokka remembered what he did with yesterday’s surprise. Zuko put his hand in the box and rummaged around a bit before pulling another black bag out. He pulled out a red ball gag.  
“They like red, this company, don’t they? Good thing you look sexy in red.” Sokka quipped. Zuko looked directly at his partner as he began to bring the gag up to his lips. The red ball looked delicious in between his plump lips, Sokka wasn’t afraid to admit that. But then, Zuko took the gag away from himself. 

“You always talk so much, maybe you should be quiet for once.” Zuko suggested as he raised his good eyebrow and slowly walked towards Sokka with the gag. Sokka gulped having never really seen this side of Zuko before. Sure, Zuko had topped once or twice but never in any controlling way. Zuko placed the red ball in Sokka’s mouth and looked into his eyes for confirmation. Sokka nodded hastily. He suspected he was going to enjoy this.   
“Wave your hands or something if you want me to stop.” Zuko told him as he fastened the gag around his boyfriend’s head. “Try for me.” Sokka made flashing motions with his hands. “Good.” Zuko kissed the back of his boyfriend’s neck before moving to stand in front of him again.

Quickly sinking to his knees, Zuko licked Sokka’s half hard cock before looking up at his boyfriend from behind his eyelashes. Zuko sucked the very tip of Sokka’s cock, swirling his tongue around it, using the back of his tongue the way he knew Sokka loved as he felt it harden in his mouth. He heard the muffled moans from his boyfriend and smirked.   
“Maybe we should have explored this back at uni.” Zuko remembered his housemates’ annoyed messages and, once, the banging on the walls to get them to shut up during a particularly memorable 3am romp. Sokka nodded, head bobbing quickly as Zuko looked into his already hooded eyes. He was clearly very turned on. 

Zuko returned back to the task at hand - his boyfriend’s beautiful cock. He grabbed the base with his right hand and slowly massaged Sokka’s balls with his left as he began to suck the tip, again. Slowly, he worked his way down Sokka’s length - he knew exactly what Sokka liked. Their long relationship had allowed for many different experiences - Zuko knew how to make Sokka cum quickly, in a storage cupboard or bathroom while friends waited, most of them probably fully aware of what they were doing. Or he could tease Sokka for hours. Zuko wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to do tonight - but he loved the idea of Sokka being at least a little bit under his control. Sokka’s hands wound their way into Zuko’s hair and tugged softly. Zuko moaned softly as he moved his right hand away from the base of Sokka’s cock to fully engulf it in his mouth, gagging ever so slightly as he adjusted before he began to use his mouth to fuck his boyfriend’s cock. 

Sokka had always enjoyed this side of Zuko, he wasn’t sure if Zuko was being dominant or bratty. Sokka had begun to research things since the reactions Zuko had given the last two days but he only really had time when Zuko was showering or cooking to do it in secret. Whatever this was, he loved it. Although he missed being able to praise Zuko and call him pretty names, he was turned on by the pathetic sounds that made the way out of the gag, the caught moans and gasps somehow felt pent up within him. His hands tugged Zuko’s hair, harder than he ever had before. Sokka froze, feeling the need to apologise but unable. Instead, he involuntarily bucked his hips, pushing his cock deep down Zuko’s throat, in response to a beautiful moan that Zuko gave off. Sokka wound Zuko’s long dark hair around his hands tighter. Like reigns, he grinned, as he pulled hard again, trying, and succeeding, to hear that sound again. 

Zuko decided then and there that there was no way this could last for hours. Bringing a hand up to his own cock, he began to race with his mouth and hand. Which of them would be able to bring an orgasm to first? Zuko moaned, using the precum leaking from his cock to help him jerk off as he allowed Sokka to set the pace to fuck his mouth. It didn’t take long - something both of them would have been embarrassed about but they enjoyed themselves too much to care. Zuko finished just before Sokka, a final pull on his hair making him finish over his hands and Sokka’s feet. Barely seconds after, though, Sokka groaned behind the gag as Zuko greedily swallowed every drop of cum. He stood up, the boys steadying themselves on each other, and wrapped his arms around his naked boyfriend.

“Love you.” He whispered into Sokka’s neck. Sokka squeezed tighter in response. “I kinda like this silence, you know.” Zuko teased as he drew back slightly to take the gag out of his boyfriend’s mouth. The gag was wet with drool and Sokka moved his slightly aching mouth about a bit before speaking.   
“That was really really sexy.” What else could he really say?   
“Mm, I enjoyed it. Maybe it can be my turn next.” Zuko grinned.   
“Maybe, sweetheart. Just you wait.”


	6. On the fourth day of Christmas, my Sir gave to me, cuffs to restrain

Sokka’s eagerness encouraged him to rip the plastic covering, pulling out what looked to potentially be a collar. He turned it over in his hands once or twice before thinking it was potentially a large cuff. Only one? He pulled on the velcro to tighten it before realising it was two cuffs velcroed together. He grinned as he looked over at the sleeping Zuko. He wrapped the two cuffs around Zuko’s wrists but didn’t attach them anywhere. He wanted to make sure Zuko was okay with it. Though he knew if their boxing day activities hinted correctly, Zuko would love it. He settled back down on his side of the bed with his phone, continuing research on the BDSM world that Zuko had shown so much interest in. The more research he did, the more comfortable he felt about it. Honestly? The BDSM world seemed safer than most vanilla places. Consent and communication. That sounded right up Sokka’s street. Zuko deserved to be safe, Sokka thought. Zuko deserved the world. 

Zuko woke up warm, as usual. He did enjoy waking up naturally and not to an alarm screaming at him to get ready for work. Trying to remind himself to savour it instead of take it for granted thanks to the pandemic, he sat up slowly, eyes not quite open yet. That’s when he felt them. There was something heavy and different. On his wrists? He feebly swiped at his wrists to see. Yes, there was something there. He opened his eyes and saw Sokka grinning at him.   
“Morning, princess.”   
“Morning, Sokka.” That was when Zuko looked down.   
“Do you like them, baby? I didn’t want to tie you up asleep, but thought I’d put them on you.” Zuko could feel himself getting very turned on at the idea of waking up, tied to the bed and at Sokka’s mercy. All he could do was nod as Sokka took his right hand and tied hooked the metal hook onto the left wrist’s cuff. Zuko tugged, experimentally. He had movement and he could probably undo the cuffs himself, but it would be difficult. Zuko felt his cock twitch slightly.   
“Remember the safeword?” Sokka asked. Zuko nodded in response. “Can you say it out loud for me, baby?”  
“Turtleduck.” Zuko almost whispered. 

Sokka scooted closer to Zuko and began to kiss him, starting slowly, moving his closed lips over his boyfriend’s mouth. His hands begin to explore his boyfriend’s chest, right hand rubbing over Zuko’s right nipple. With a moan, Zuko’s mouth opens and Sokka takes the opportunity to push his tongue gently inside. Sokka’s left hand goes down Zuko’s chest and begins to toy with the band of his boxers, running a finger under it slowly.   
“Sokka, please.” Zuko moaned into his mouth. Zuko isn’t even really restrained, but he knows Sokka takes time to build up to things. Sokka wants to make sure he’s safe and that is part of why he loves his boyfriend so damn much. Zuko knows this is just the beginning and that is partly why he is so turned on. He remembered yesterday, Sokka tied up and helpless and the day before that when he had been tied up and made to watch his boyfriend fuck himself. Zuko was very much horny on main now. 

Sokka twists Zuko onto his back and straddled over him, pushing his thigh in between Zuko’s legs, feeling his boyfriend’s growing erection. Sokka grins as Zuko begins to buck in response to the pressure, giving a delicious moan that goes straight to Sokka’s own hard on. Holding his thigh in place, he kisses up Zuko’s neck and bites his earlobe gently. He knows that’s his sore spot and is unsurprised at the gasp leaving Zuko’s mouth. That doesn’t stop it from making Sokka even hornier - he didn’t know it was possible. Sokka had planned on drawing this out, teasing Zuko worse than Zuko could ever tease Sokka back. Sokka, ultimately, is a service top at heart. But he also knows Zuko likes the idea of being denied and used. He intends to work on this ability, but not today. 

Zuko feels a hand wrapped around his cock tightly and moans as Sokka begins to pump his cock firmly.  
“Please.” Sokka would never get tired of hearing his begging.  
“You look so good for me, baby. Such a pretty little boy, begging for me with my cuffs around your wrists.” Sokka whispered into Zuko’s ear. Zuko loves Sokka’s words. “Sweetheart, you wanna wake up like this every day? Knowing you’re mine? Knowing I’ll take you when I want you and make you feel so good you can’t remember your name?” Zuko is panting now, his eyes are closed as he focuses just on Sokka’s words and Sokka’s hand. His cock is leaking an embarrassing amount and he knows he really won’t last long. “Will you cum for me, baby, please?” Sokka says this as he sinks his teeth into Zuko’s neck and Zuko cries out as his orgasm hits him, cum shooting out and falling over Sokka’s hand. Sokka brings his hand up, licking it clean. “You like those cuffs, babe?” Sokka looks far too smug, but Zuko doesn’t care. An orgasam like that is worth it.


	7. On the fifth day of Christmas, my Sir gave to me, six sex-y die

Zuko and Sokka sat in the living room with their finished lunch.  
“Thanks babe, gotta love a brie and bacon panini!” Sokka grinned, Zuko wasn’t really the cook in their relationship but the dishes he knew and made? Perfect.  
“Well, ‘tis the season and all.” Zuko smiled back, clearing the plates up and putting them in the kitchen.   
“I have a present for you.” Sokka’s smile widened as he produced a satin bag with a familiar branding. Zuko grinned as he took the bag from his partner and opened it, barely able to act nonchalant. He withdrew a small pouch with a cardboard box. He took the box out and held it up for Sokka to read.   
“Sexy dice.” Sokka read off, throwing a wink at his lover. 

“The first dice is who, second is what, then do, wearing, using and where.” Zuko read off the box as he tipped the bag holding the dice out. He proceeded to try and open the bag, struggling with the ties. Sokka took it out of his hands and ripped the ribbon open.  
“Go on, Zuko - you role the first one.” Sokka said as he handed the purple dice with 1s all around it. Zuko rolled it and they eagerly hunched over to see the result.   
“You choose.” Zuko murmured and Sokka grinned.   
“As much as I enjoyed two days ago, I much preferred yesterday with you begging for me.” He winked and took the 2nd dice up as he saw Zuko’s cheeks begin to blush. He rolled the second die.  
“Tutor and student.” Sokka licked his lips and winked at Zuko. “So I guess you’ll be referring to me as Sir for the rest of today.” Sokka remembered the slip up on Christmas morning and hoped to tease the man stood next to him, but was not prepared for the vivid red that now coloured his partner’s cheeks. 

“My turn next.” Zuko said, hurriedly. He threw the third dice and it landed on vibe play. Zuko groaned softly and Sokka grinned even wider. Zuko didn’t even know it was possible. Wordlessly, Sokka tossed the fourth dice.   
“Blindfold. Good thing I have multiple ties for work.” Sokka commented before putting the fifth dice in Zuko’s hands. He rolled it and it landed on ‘strip naked’. Sokka, eager to start, took the sixth and final dice, rolling it quickly. It landed on ‘bedroom’.   
“Probably a good thing we’re staying in the house, for now.” Sokka commented. Zuko nodded.   
“So, are we starting this thing now?”   
“If you want?” Zuko bit his lip and nodded in response. “To the bedroom!” Sokka rushed up to the bedroom, Zuko slightly behind. Sokka shut the door in Zuko’s face, causing a yelp.   
“Sokka, what the hell?”  
“Let me get things ready!” Sokka yelled back and Zuko rolled his eyes.

Five minutes later, Sokka called through the door “knock when you’re ready!” Zuko knocked instantly and heard “come in.” He pushed the door open and his eyes widened - Sokka had clearly found an old shirt, or maybe even his? Either way, it barely fit. The shirt was tight. Zuko almost expected the buttons to burst at how the material was barely able to cling to his boyfriend’s muscles and chest. Sokka had always been wider than Zuko and Zuko had always loved his boyfriend’s strength. At that moment, he really appreciated it. He was surprised his mouth hadn’t started to water.

“Ahh, Zuko - you’re late, come in.” Sokka gave him an annoyed look and Zuko realised Sokka was wearing glasses with a tie barely done up around his neck. “You know why you’re here?”  
“No.” Zuko walked towards his boyfriend slowly.   
“No, Sir.” Sokka corrected, harshly.  
“No, Sir.” Zuko repeated, swallowing hard and feeling slightly ashamed at how much that turned him on.   
“Well I suppose we’ll need to remind you then.” Sokka took two short strides, closing the gap between them and grasped Zuko’s chin, tipping his head up to look into his eyes. “Remember all the late work you’ve submitted? I’ve been lenient but your last excuse was pitiful.”  
“My last excuse, Sir?”  
“No, not when you post on your social media your real intentions on the night before a big deadline, Zuko. Who knew you were such a little slut?” Zuko gasped at that last word and knew there was no way to deny how turned on he was anymore. “If you’re too horny to do your work, I suppose we’ll need to remedy that to ensure you can focus. I’ll have to be on top of you for you to keep on top of everything else.” Sokka smirked, far too proud of himself for that mediocre pun.   
“Sir?” Zuko starred into his boyfriend’s eyes, unbelievably turned on. Sokka pushed his chest, gently, but enough to make him stumble back a step or two. Sokka walked back to take a seat on the bed.  
“Why don’t you start by stripping. Show me what we have to work with.” Sokka stared at Zuko pointedly who looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a second before a resolve came over him. He may as well go for it - in for a penny, in for a pound? Sokka noticed the shift, causing a shift in his own body as he looked down at his trousers, regretting the tight nature of his suit. 

Zuko looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and slowly brought his hand up to his t-shirt. This was awkward, but he knew from his childhood the best way to pull something off was just to act like it was all normal. Imagining vaguely sexy music, he wiggled his hips from side to side in a way he hoped Sokka would find enticing and slowly pulled his t-shirt up over his chest. Zuko knew he was nowhere near as ripped as Sokka, but he also knew he had a decent chest - especially for his lack of gym going. Sokka’s eyes seemed glued to his chest - despite having seen it most days for the past decade, he still seemed enticed as every inch of skin was made visible. Finally, the t-shirt came off and was discarded. Zuko turned around, shaking his arse as he undid his jeans button and zip, slowly pushing them down and stepping out of them. He turned around and looked towards his boyfriend and gave his best innocent look.  
“I’m not sure about this, Sir.” He bit his bottom lip for effect - it worked. 

Sokka stood up and stalked towards Zuko, eyes hooded and erection very visible. Zuko stepped back until Sokka had him pinned on the wall.   
“Not sure about what, slut?” Sokka asked. A rhetorical question, apparently, as he pushed his mouth onto Zuko’s and brought his hand up into his boyfriend’s boxers to grasp his member. Zuko gasped into Sokka’s mouth, moaning at the roughness of both the kiss and being held against the door. Sokka’s tongue found its way into Zuko’s mouth as the kiss deepend and became harsher and needier. Sokka tore his mouth away and placed a hand gently around Zuko’s neck. “How will you apologise, slut?” Zuko wasn’t sure if his eyes could go much wider, the twitch in his cock thanks to the slight pressure on his neck could have been covered up if Sokka’s hand hadn’t still been loosely wrapped around it. “I think you need to learn a lesson from me, for once.”

Zuko nodded eagerly, a warm fuzzy feeling beginning to come over him. “Please.” He managed to gasp out.   
“What should I do with you, hmm?”  
“Anything.” Moaned Zuko, pushing his hips into his boyfriend’s hand, desperate to feel more friction. Sokka’s smile in return to that was borderline evil as he took his hand away and both pushed and guided Zuko down to his knees. Finally freeing his own cock from his trousers, Sokka merely had to run the tip of it over Zuko’s lip before he greedily opened his mouth and began to suck.

“Good boy.” Sokka groaned, running his hands through Zuko’s long hair, pulling slightly. The moan that vibrated his whole cock told Sokka that Zuko would not object to that again. Testing the waters, he gave a larger, harsher tug. His cock was deep in Zuko’s throat and he felt the strong vibration from the moan given in response. He almost came there and then.   
“Such a good slut, so pretty on your knees for me. Do you want my cum?” Sokka had always enjoyed talking in bed much like he enjoyed talking in every other aspect of his life, but this last week had really opened up an avenue. Zuko seemed to have no objections as he nodded up and down on Sokka’s cock. Grabbing Zuko’s hair and feeling the moan on his cock, Sokka let himself go and moaned through his orgasm as Zuko milked his cock slowly, cleaning him up.

Sokka pulled Zuko up off his knees, kissing in gently and maneuvering him to the bed. “Such a good boy.” He murmured. “I guess since you were so good with your punishment you deserve something in return.” Zuko nodded, eyes wide. He’d be willing to do anything Sokka asked right now. Sokka grasped Zuko’s cock with his right hand, moving his left hand round to Zuko’s back to hold him up. “Gonna be a good boy for me, baby?”  
“Yes Sir.” Zuko moans back, looking up at the man leaning over him and pumping his cock hard. Sokka decides to try something, slowly moving his left arm so Zuko knows to hold himself up.   
“I want you to thump the bed, or me, if you want me to stop.” Sokka tells him. “Can you do this for me now?” Zuko does so, feeling his cock leaking at the promise of what this may mean. “Good boy.”

Remembering the reaction earlier, Sokka brings his large hand around Zuko’s neck. Recalling the websites he had read, he was careful to squeeze only the sides. Zuko’s eyes go wide and his mouth opens, gasping silently. The pressure from Sokka’s left hand and the feeling from his right, mixed with the excitement of the whole day’s activities, meant Zuko didn’t last long. Sokka lessened the grip on his neck slightly, allowing Zuko to take a deep breath in, before retightening it. The light headedness that came, along with the Sokka jerking him off, was enough. Zuko’s orgasm spilled out over Sokka’s hands and he moaned, falling backwards. Sokka caught him gently, allowing him to lay down slowly at the end of the bed.

Zuko starred up at Sokka, unable to bring himself to speak.   
“You ok, baby?” Zuko could only nod. “I think I know what this is, it’s called a subdrop, you’re gonna be okay baby.” Sokka picked Zuko up to move him to the top of the bed - while he was strong enough to do so, it wasn’t necessarily easy. He tucked Zuko into their bed and curled up around him, stroking his hair. “You did go good baby, my good boy.” He murmured, as they both drifted off to sleep. Zuko felt safe and loved in deeper way than ever before.


	8. On the sixth day of Christmas, my Sir gave to me, a hood face coverin’

Zuko woke up the next morning feeling warm, safe and horny. They’d had so much sex recently, yet he still wanted more. He felt Sokka’s arms around him and heard the soft snoring of his boyfriend. An idea sparked in his mind. He scooted closer to his sleeping lover and began to grind his arse into Sokka’s crotch, slowly moving a hand down and palming his own cock through the sheets, wanting to ensure he lasted long enough to enjoy this best he can, so avoiding direct contact. He felt Sokka’s cock hardening and pressed a little harder, hoping to wake his partner.  
“Baby?” A blurry voice came and Zuko let out a soft moan.  
“Morning.” Zuko tried for an innocent voice - he failed, that one word conveyed just how horny he was. Sokka’s hands went from being draped around his body to snaking themselves around, his right coming to slowly begin to pump Zuko’s hard cock.  
“Mmm is someone feeling needy this morning, baby?” Sokka asked. Zuko nodded and dug his hips back to create more contact with Sokka’s cock. “How ‘bout we check the calendar to see what I do to you, hmm?” Sokka asked, slowly pulling away from Zuko who whined at the loss of contact, but not too much. A kinky calendar sounded great right now.

Grabbing the box with his foot and bringing it closer, Sokka took a bag out and opened up what appeared to be a mask, with holes for eyes and mouth. Sokka pulled it out and unfolded it, holding it up for Zuko to stare at it.   
“What do we do with that?” He asked, stumped.  
“We could… role play?” Sokka suggested, a wild gleam in his eyes. “Last night was pretty fun, even if we kinda broke character.”   
“Or…” Zuko said slowly, not quite wanting to embarrass himself with the suggestion.  
“Or?” pressed Sokka, eager to ask. He was enjoying Zuko coming out of his shell.   
“Or we could use it to hide my face and post some photos?” Zuko got so quiet as he spoke, Sokka almost didn’t pick up on the final word. Luckily for both of them, as Zuko would not have been able to repeat himself, Sokka heard. He liked what he heard and so did his cock.   
“Does someone have an OnlyFans kink?” Sokka poked his tongue out at Zuko, loving the red blush that came with the teasing. He brought the mask over his boyfriend’s head, tucking his hair behind his ears to allow for the mask to hold it in place, (mostly) out of the way. 

Sokka grabbed his phone from the beside table and took a photo. “So pretty babe, even with something covering one of your best features.” He winked, knowing Zuko’s blush would be continuing under the hood. “Hmm, I have an idea.” Sokka mused, holding onto his phone with one hand and reaching into the draw in his table. He pulled out the cuffs from two days ago and held them up, ensuring they were in Zuko’s eyeline. “Yes?” He asked and got a nod in response. Placing them around Zuko’s wrist, he took a photo. Zuko was sat up with his back against the pillows and the duvet over his lap, covering his already weeping cock. Sokka took a hand to the bulge under the covers. “You’re gonna enjoy this, babe?” Zuko nodded. “Remember your safeword?”  
“Turtleduck.” Zuko responded.  
“Good boy.” Sokka pulled the duvet away from Zuko, leaving him exposed. Naked from last night, nothing covered his body except the hood and cuffs. Sokka took another photo. “Now I wish I’d taken a photography class. So I could know exactly how to showcase your beauty.” Sokka moved around the bed, exaggerating getting the perfect shot, focusing in on Zuko’s beautifully curved and leaking penis. 

After taking far too many photos of Zuko basically just sitting there - who could blame him? - he was a lucky man with a beautiful boyfriend. Sokka lent forward to lick the tip of Zuko’s cock - he clearly was not expecting this as he let out a surprised moan. Sokka licked the tip again, five times, deliberately slowly and gently, taking what he hoped were reasonably sexy selfies - maye they would need another mask in the future. Then he pulled back, taking a photo of Zuko’s wet cock. 

Sokka moaned at the sight of Zuko now laid on the bed, hands cuffed, face covered and panting.  
“I sometimes forget that you’re all mine.” Sokka commented, slightly sad he was unable to see the blush he knew would be the response to the question. “It just doesn’t seem possible someone so beautiful and perfect would want to be mine.” Perhaps cruelly, right after that statement, Sokka took all of Zuko’s cock in his mouth to the back of his throat, gagging slightly at the unprepared movement.   
“Sokka!” Zuko spluttered in response to both the movement and words. How were Sokka’s words such a turn on? Sokka’s head bobbed up and down on Zuko’s cock, his hands came up to stroke Zuko’s balls and far too soon, Zuko was ready to cum. Sokka was waiting for that - he felt the twitch Zuko gave right before his orgasam came and brought his head and hands completely off of his boyfriend’s cock.

“No, please.” Zuko moaned, right on the edge. He had been so close, and Sokka had stopped. It was really...hot? Frustrating, but hot.   
“I want to fuck you.” Sokka stated as he reached for the lube, deliberately brushing against the tip of Zuko’s ready cock.   
“Please.” Was the moaned response. Sokka warmed up some lube in his fingers and began to finger Zuko slowly. He unlocked his phone with his clean hand and took a photo.  
“Love how desperate you are, baby. Love how good you take me, waking me up like the horny slut you are, begging for cock.” Sokka murmured as he stretched Zuko out.  
“Love you.” Zuko answered, still chasing his denied orgasam and hoping to win Sokka over.   
“I know, baby.” 

Finally, when Sokka felt Zuko was ready, he withdrew his fingers, earning a protesting whine from his desperate boyfriend, and covered his dick in lube.  
“Ready for me, baby?” Sokka asked, leaning over his boyfriend and nibbling his ear lobe.  
“Yes, please, please fuck me, Sir.” Zuko’s words made Sokka’s cock twitch and he positioned himself above Zuko’s hole. Slowly entering, Sokka grunted at the way Zuko seemed to suck him in. He loved fucking Zuko almost as much as he loved making Zuko cum. Starting at a slow pace, he found a rhythm, careful not to touch Zuko’s desperate cock as he fucked him.  
“Please, hard, please fuck me hard.” Zuko moaned.   
“You sure, baby? You sure you won’t cum too quickly?” Sokka winked, hoping Zuko could still see him with the hood going more and more skewed. Zuko brought his hands up to try and wrap around Sokka’s back but the cuffs prevented the movement.  
“Please, wanna cum, want you to fuck me, please.” Sokka kept his slow, steady and hard pace up, driving Zuko wild with every thrust.  
“Please, Sir.” Zuko’s whine was low and desperate and something in Sokka snapped. He grabbed hold of Zuko’s hips and set a more erratic pace, fast and hard - the way Zuko had begged for. Zuko gasped for air from the unexpected movements and began to scream loudly, each moan not quite making it before the thrust took his breath away again. 

Neither of them had the ability to make it last long, Sokka reached out and grasped Zuko’s cock. “Cum with me, baby.” He groaned as he tugged on his boyfriend’s dick, both of them releasing into each other, moaning in unison. Sokka collapsed on top of Zuko and pulled the hood off his boyfriend’s face to see a sweaty red mess beneath. “I kinda missed your eyes to be honest, babe.” He said when he finally regained his breath. He carefully took the cuffs off Zuko and rubbed the wrists gently, applying a small amount of moisturiser from Zuko’s bedside table.  
“You completely forgot the whole photo thing too.” Zuko teased. “Not complaining, that was great.” He added, before “thank you” in a quiet voice.  
“Love you.” Sokka stroked Zuko’s hair, having successfully rubbed the moisturiser in.  
“I guess we should consider breakfast?”  
“Probably.”

Neither of them moved for a while.


	9. On the seventh day of Christmas, my Sir gave to me, anal beads a pleasin’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion on politics and human rights, very minor, but I wouldn’t be me without mentioning it somewhere. Honestly? I’m impressed it took 7 chapters for me to do it. If you wanna skip it just go straight to “Advent calendar”.

“Katara and Aang will be home for New Years tonight, are you up for hosting everyone as per?” Sokka asked as he checked his phone that morning. They had the biggest house with Sokka’s successful job and Zuko’s inheritance, asides from Toph, but no one felt comfortable making Toph’s a mess the way they didn’t mind with Sokka and Zuko’s.   
“Sure, it’ll be great to see them since we missed Christmas with them.” Zuko smiled as he lent into Sokka’s shoulder. “I’ll be glad to see the back of 2020 but I doubt everything will change at midnight tonight.” Zuko looked slightly sad.  
“Well, at least we have each other. If we can cope with quarantine together, I’m sure we can cope through everything else.” Sokka smiled, taking hold of Zuko’s hand.   
“True. I love you.” Zuko smiled tenderly into Sokka’s eyes. “January 2020 feels like another world away. Remember when we were both getting racist comments about the virus? I’m pretty sure you said something worldly like ‘racism is the real pandemic’.” Zuko rolled his eyes at the memory of Sokka’s indignation. Neither of them were even Chinese, but the British public had never been particular on top of understanding other cultures.   
“It still is, look at America and even here with BLM.” Sokka pointed out.   
“I know, babe, we always discuss this like we’re arguing but we agree.” Zuko pointed out gently.  
“I know, sorry, I just get so riled up. People are people, yknow?” Sokka sighed.  
“I know what will cheer you up, love.” Zuko grinned. “We need to look after ourselves to be able to continue the fight anyway.”  
“Oh?” Sokka looked up at him. 

“Advent calendar time!” Zuko grinned. “Honestly, 2020 may have given us very little, but it has given us some of the best sex of my life.” Sokka pulled the box up, now half empty as the toys made their way to a draw, specially cleared out by Sokka the other day.   
“Pick our next fun?” He gestured towards the box. Zuko picked up the first pouch he touched and opened it, pulling out pink coloured anal beads and grinned up at Sokka.   
“I know just what to do with those.” Sokka grinned back. Sokka took his phone out to check the time. “Shall we tell the gaang 8 pm to come over? It’s 3pm now.”  
“Yes, do we have enough snacks left over?” Zuko asked, confused at Sokka’s apparent detour.   
“I’ll go check.” Sokka said, putting the toy in his pocket and leaving the room. 

Zuko was left to ponder his boyfriend’s actions and think about the year ahead. The news of the vaccines and hopefully returning to work were positive. Zuko mused this as he showered and dressed - taking his time because, after all, there wasn’t much else on. Wrapping his hair up in a towel and shrugging a penguin Christmas jumper on that said “too cute for the naughty list” (okay it wasn’t really the holidays anymore but work hadn’t started yet, give him a break) along with joggers, he padded into the living room.

Sokka was on the sofa with his laptop on his crossed legs and phone at his ear.   
“That sounds brilliant, see you soon!” He grinned, making eye contact with Zuko and waving in acknowledgement. He placed his phone down on the arm of the sofa. “Everyone’s up for coming, I’ve made a list of all the snacks to prep, we need to get started!” He bounced up, placing his laptop on the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen, grabbing Zuko’s hand on the way to pull him along. Zuko felt, well, he felt disappointed? He had been expecting to use the calendar toy. Sokka got like this sometimes, Zuko knew. Sokka would write lists of complicated plans and it was best to just let him put Zuko to work and be directed as and where he was needed. Grabbing their aprons, Zuko smiled fondly seeing ‘Plan Guy’ on his boyfriend’s front - an apt present from Iroh. 

“Babe, we have half an hour ‘til everyone will be here.” Sokka said, pouring a glass of prosecco for each of them as they finally got on top of all the lists. Crisps, dips, vegetables and much more were all laid out on the kitchen table tops, with much more in the fridge ready to be served.   
“Did we get on top of your plans then?” Zuko smiled back.   
“No, we’re actually fifteen minutes behind.” Sokka informed him, handing him his champagne flute.   
“What else do we need to do?” Zuko accepted the drink, confused. Sokka took a step forward, clinking their glasses together and taking a large sip before answering. Zuko followed suite and was half way through his sip when Sokka lent forward to whisper in his ear,  
“I need to prep you to have those beads in you tonight so we can go to sleep in the new year after you’ve been my desperate little slut.” Zuko was not prepared for any of those words. He had been so busy he had completely forgotten and the shock of the tone of Sokka’s words, let alone their content.   
“I, uhh, what?”  
“If you’d like to, of course.” Sokka took a step back, wanting to ensure Zuko felt sure to say no. He smiled reassuringly. “I was thinking with the anal beads we could keep you full tonight during the party. Only if you want to.” Sokka repeated.   
“I would like that very much.” Zuko garbled once able to find his voice. Sokka relaxed, worried this proposition had been too far and now noticed the slight bulge appearing in Zuko’s joggers. Sokka finished his drink and placed it on the counter. Zuko copied his actions and Sokka grabbed his hand much like before, allowing him to drag Zuko to their bedroom. 

“Happy 2021!” everyone shouted as the fireworks went off on the TV over the London eye and all the couples shared kisses before group hugs and drunken smiles were shared with the group as a whole. Toph had brought over some nice champagne which Sokka was now decanting into everyone’s glasses.   
“I hope this year will be better.” Aang stated, a sentence they really should have made a drinkable offence the amount everyone had said it.   
“Don’t we all.” Suki responded.   
“Zuko, are you okay?” Katara asked, looking into the eyes of her hopefully soon to be brother in law. “You’ve been very restless this evening.”  
“Oh, yes, thanks Katara, just really excited to see everyone and hopeful for the new year.” Zuko responded, cheeks bright red and impressed he could lie so well this many glasses of whatever Sokka kept pressing into his hands in. Sokka came over and wrapped an arm around his sister, so casually - Zuko had taken a while to accept the pang of loss that came whenever he saw the siblings interact so happily with each other.   
“How are my two favourite people?” He teased, sending a wink to Zuko that conveyed a lot of meaning that Zuko could feel his cheeks growing even redder.  
“Good, I missed you Soks.” Katara grinned up at her brother.   
“Wow Zuko, maybe you should lay off the alcohol for a bit!” Aang came bounding over.   
“Why, what’s he done?” Toph asked.   
“He’s incredibly red.” Suki responded to them. “Alcohol doesn’t normally make him red, though.” She mused. Thankfully, at that point, Haru dropped his drink and everyone gathered round to help clear it up, laughing at each other and saying how impressive it was they’d lasted until after midnight.   
“Careful, slut, people might realise what a desperate boy you are.” Sokka whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, teasingly, once the drink had been mopped up and a new topic of conversation had begun. Sokka snaked his right arm round Zuko’s wasit and brought his left hand to the back of his neck, squeezing the sides so lightly it may have been a ghost before moving his hand back down before anyone noticed. It was enough - Zuko gave him wide eyes before they narrowed to a glare. 

Finally everyone had gone home - the benefit of all their friends living both close and none of them living alone. Their flat was quiet now and as Zuko shut the door behind everyone, Sokka grabbed him and pushed him against the door.   
“Are you too drunk for this?” Sokka asked in between kisses. “I just want to check, I know you like drunk sex, but-” Zuko shut him up by biting his neck, causing Sokka to gasp instead of finishing his sentence.   
“No, Sokka, please. I love you, so much. I appreciate you ensuring I feel safe and can give proper consent, but if you don’t fuck me like you mean it, I may just need to find someone else who will.” Zuko stared right into Sokka’s eyes.  
“No you won’t.” Sokka pointed out before quickly pulling Zuko’s black jeans and boxers down. He turned Zuko around so his face was turned towards the wall. Sokka spanked his left arse cheek, laughing as Zuko’s initial reaction was to jump before he left out a soft moan. “Interesting.” He noted. Sokka held the back of Zuko’s neck with his left hand and took his right to play with the anal beads that had been so diligently teasing Zuko all evening. “Everything okay tonight, babe?”

“Yeah.” Zuko said quietly. “Kept reminding me I was yours and how good you’d fuck me.” Zuko bit his lip, heart hopeful at the gasp Sokka let out in response to the sentence. He’d been close to needing them to come out and had been grateful when Toph had stated it was hometime when Aang had suggested another game - he hadn’t wanted to let down Sokka. Even though he knew Sokka would be most let down if he allowed himself to be pushed too far, he wanted to try his best.   
“Good boy.” Sokka crooned as he slowly eased the beads out of Zuko, who whined in response to the emptiness he wasn’t used to. Sokka took the lube he’d placed in his pocket out before shimmying out of his jeans. As he began to cover his cock in lube he continued to kiss, bite and tug at Zuko’s neck. “Ready, baby?”   
“Please.” Zuko begged. Sokka lined his cock up, teasing Zuko’s hole while licking at his ear. 

Sokka began hard and fast, knowing neither of them would last long from both desperation and exhaustion from the day and Zuko had no idea how he kept upright on his legs. He clung to the wall, moans barely reaching passed his throat as Sokka pounded into him. Zuko felt a hand snake round and grip his neglected but leaking cock tightly as Sokka’s hand began to pump.  
“Are you close to cumming, sweetheart?” A breathless voice whispered in his ear. “‘Cause I am. You feel so good around me.” Zuko could barely nod in response as he moaned at each thrust, he felt the orgasm build up in him as he got closer and closer with each harsh thrust from Sokka. “Such a good little slut.” Sokka groaned. Those words sent Zuko over the edge as cum dripped down over Sokka’s hand and onto the wall. Sokka exploded at the feel of Zuko’s arse squeezing around his cock and the warm liquid on his hand, filling Zuko up with a muffled scream. 

Both boys sunk to the floor in a sweaty, tipsy mess.   
“Love you.” Zuko muttered through heavy, gasping breathes.   
“Love you too, baby. Happy 2021.”


	10. On the eighth day of Christmas, my Sir gave to me, a rainbow flogger floggin’

Sokka and Zuko were both very much hungover the next day. It was 2021, and half of them couldn’t believe it. The other half was torn between excitement and dread.   
“I know a year is an arbitrary thing and all, a cycle round the sun - but…” Sokka spoke for the first time that morning. He was stroking Zuko’s hair as his head was lent on Sokka’s chest.  
“I know what you mean.” Zuko nodded slightly, not wishing to move too much in fear Sokka may stop stroking his hair. “Can we have eggs this morning?” Zuko asked.   
“Only if we can also have bacon.” Sokka licked his lips.  
“Poached eggs, bacon and toast?” Zuko suggested. “With hollandaise sauce?”   
“You make the sauce, I’ll make the rest?” Sokka’s eyes lit up and they began to move out of bed. 

After breakfast, they were both full and grinned at each other from across the table. The food, orange juice and tea had helped to calm their hangovers.   
“What a lovely way to start 2021.” Zuko smiled.   
“I know a way to make it even better.” Sokka grinned mischievously.   
“You’re so horny.” Zuko laughed, throwing a tea towel at his boyfriend.  
“You love me for it.”  
“I do, I really do.” Zuko giggled.  
“We don’t wanna fall behind on our advent calendar, babe.” Sokka said, seriously.   
“True, very true.” 

They entered the bathroom and Zuko rushed forward. “My turn.” he pouted.   
“You chose last time!” Sokka pointed out.  
“Nu uh, you merely offered me the box.”  
“...for you to choose.” Sokka pointed out.  
“Please, Sokka?” Zuko pulled out what he liked to think were cute turtle duck eyes.   
“Fine, babe - god you can be such a brat.” Sokka winked as Zuko clapped his hands with joy, before looking at the box carefully. Only 5 days left, which of the 5 bags should be pick? Zuko closed his eyes and felt over them, not too much so as to ruin the surprises. He chose one and picked it up, gleefully. “You’re so cute.” Sokka remarked. Zuko ignored it as he opened the bag, peering inside. His eyes widened. Maybe today was not the best day to have been a little bratty. Then again… 

Zuko pulled out a shiny metallic rainbow flogger. Sokka grinned and snatched it from his hands.   
“So what do you think, baby?”  
“Hmm?” Zuko didn’t quite look into Sokka’s eyes.  
“Do you wanna apologise for demanding to choose since this is the toy for today?” Sokka winked, even if Zuko may have not caught it.   
“No.” Zuko said stubbornly. A beat later, “Besides, maybe I should be the one to wield it.” He looked up and stuck his chin out. Sokka took a step towards him.   
“I don’t think so, baby, I know you’ll love this. I think you should start addressing me properly if you want to save your arse though. Pun intended.”   
“Address you properly?” Zuko’s breath caught in his throat.  
“Refer to me as Sir to show proper respect. Remember, I hold a weapon now.” Sokka winked as he thwacked Zuko’s clothed arse playfully, causing him to jump, more from surprise than pain.  
“Yes, Sir.” Zuko spoke hesitantly and with a blush on his face that was becoming more and more permanent these days, but Zuko was secretly loving this. 

“So, baby, you sure you don’t want to apologise?” Sokka gave him one last chance.  
“Pretty sure, yup.” Zuko looked directly into his eyes.  
“Brat.” Sokka replied casually as he spun Zuko around and bent him over their bed with such speed Zuko wasn’t quite sure what had happened. “Remember your safeword, little one.” Sokka whispered in his ear.   
“Turtleduck.” Zuko nodded in response as the warmth from Sokka’s body left his back. 

“Ten for your brattiness, I think, little one.” Sokka stated as he removed Zuko’s pyjama bottoms. A nod came in response and Sokka began - lightly at first, one on each side of Zuko’s arse. The second two were slightly harsher, and the third pair would even count as hard. It wasn’t until the penultimate paired strike Sokka hit hard enough for a reaction - an adorable little squeak then gasp came and the man knew he had found the ideal strike. The final two were the same speed and left Zuko panting slightly, clearly desperate for more. His arse cheeks couldn’t really be considered red, but a pink hue had begun to appear - if one squinted.   
“Please.” Zuko gasped through moist lips. “More.” He wiggled his butt at Sokka who laughed.   
“I suppose it’s only fair to punish you for how desperate you’ve been this last week.” He stated, before picking up the whip again. After ten more evenly distributed strikes, Sokka stopped, unwilling to push his partner too far. He picked some of the newly purchased arnica cream and began to rub it in circles onto the redding canvas of his boyfriend. 

Said boyfriend was clearly incredibly turned on. He moaned at the cool feel of the cream and had begun to rub himself on the bed, desperate to give his cock any friction. Sokka tapped him lightly.   
“Stop.” He commanded. Zuko froze at the order. “Such a desperate little slut.” Sokka tutted, leaning over his bent over boyfriend to whisper the harsh statement but with loving tones into his ear. “What do you want?”  
“Fuck me, please, Sir.” Zuko groaned, thrusting his arse into Sokka’s neglected but hard cock.   
“If you insist.” Sokka chuckled, grabbing the lube that was next to the cream and covering his fingers to start preparing his boyfriend. “You like being spanked then, baby?” Sokka half teased and half genuinely asked.  
“Yes. Loved you marking me.” Zuko squealed out of embarrassment and then surprise as Sokka’s finger entered him.   
“You really need to learn to ask for what you want from me.” Sokka commented seriously as he pushed a second finger into Zuko’s arse. “We’ve gone so long in this relationship with vanilla sex and the odd bit of sprinkles. I want to make you see stars and please you, baby.” Sokka told his blushing boyfriend who was grateful to be bent over, head easily hidden in bedsheets.   
“Well you’re doing a pretty good job of discovering things without my embarrassment.” Zuko’s voice was barely a whisper.   
“Baby, you shouldn’t feel embarrassed - I literally have my fingers in your arse.” Sokka pointed out.   
“Yes, but I’d rather your cock.” Zuko responded, bluntly. With his clean hand, Sokka grasped Zuko’s long hair and was rewarded with a squeak.  
“Such. A. Desperate. Slut.” Sokka punctuated every word with his fingers in Zuko’s arse.

Finally, Sokka deemed Zuko prepared enough and Zuko felt the fingers removed from him to be replaced by the tip of Sokka’s cock, being run around, teasing him. Sokka had prepared him well and suddenly he was full with his boyfriend’s cock with almost no warning. Sokka slowly withdrew before pushing back in, slowly again. The tantalisingly slow speed left Zuko drooling - literally, to his embarrassment. It wasn’t enough, but at the same time, he loved it. A hand wrapped back around Zuko’s hair and he was held with his back arched, being used slowly, over and over again. 

“Please.” Zuko gasped after he could take no more of the slow, deliberate movements.   
“Please what, baby? What do you want.” Sokka teased.  
“Please, Sir, please fuck me.  
“I. Am.” Sokka stated, each word said with a calculated thrust.  
“Harder, faster, please take me and use me.” Zuko moaned. A week ago, he wouldn’t have been able to bring himself to say these words. It was amazing what a short time of exploration had done for his self esteem and willingness to own his kinks. “Please, Sir. Make me yours.” 

Sokka had every intention to continue to let him stew, to point out he was using Zuko exactly how he wanted to. But that last statement made something snap in the boy. He let Zuko’s hair go to grip his boyfriend’s hips tightly with both hands. Primal wouldn’t be an incorrect term for how Sokka fucked Zuko. Sokka pounded into his lover with force Zuko wasn’t sure how he handled, Zuko gripped the bedsheets and was unable to let any sound out as he felt Sokka taking him over and over. 

“Touch yourself.” Sokka commanded. “Cum with me.” Zuko reached down to stroke himself, letting out a loud moan. Sokka knew they were both close and he wanted Zuko to cum before him. “Such a good little boy, you love being useful and used, don’t you?” The rhetoric question brought Zuko over the edge and feeling him spasm below him brought Sokka to orgasm too. The two men collapsed, Sokka rolling off Zuko enough to pull him into a hug. 

“Enjoy that?” Sokka murmured to a slightly shivering Zuko.   
“Yes, love you.” Zuko pulled Sokka closer as his partner dragged the duvet around them. “Nap time?” He asked.  
“Nap time.” Sokka confirmed, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead and drawing his arms around tightly, in a comfortable position to sleep.


	11. On the ninth day of christmas, my Sir gave to me, a strong bullet vibing

A lazy Saturday after a lazy week was just what the doctor ordered. Both Zuko and Sokka were curled up on the sofa, watching whatever netflix cartoon Sokka had put on, scrolling on their phones, entangled in each other. Sokka giggled and turned his phone around to show a meme to his boyfriend, who laughed in response.   
“More tea?” Sokka asked, beginning to stretch out of the entanglement with his boyfriend.  
“Mmm.”  
“Mmm?” Sokka enquired.  
“Or we could open our calendar.” Zuko suggested, biting his lip.  
“I like the way you think.” Sokka grinned back, pulling Zuko up to head towards the bedroom.

“This looks like fun.” Sokka pulled the bullet vibe out and pressed it, it didn’t work. No batteries maybe? He unscrewed the bottom and a bit of paper fell out that had been separating the battery from the connection.   
“That may be why, babe.” Zuko commented drily.  
“True. But I’ll get you for that, baby. Wanna get the cuffs?”   
“Maybe.” Zuko replied, already halfway to the draw becoming full with the toys. He brought out both the cuffs and the ballgag, and sat on the bed crossed legged, looking up at his partner innocently.  
“Really, babe? Can you safeword with them both?”  
“I can tap my hands in the cuffs still.” Zuko insisted. 

Sokka lent forward, kissing Zuko carefully, placing the two cuffs around both his boyfriend’s wrists as he slowly ravished his lips.   
“Tap your hands to show me how you’ll safeword before I put the gag in.” Sokka murmured against his boyfriend’s lips. Once satisfied, he popped the red gag in, loving how it looked in Zuko’s plump lips.

Deciding to get straight to it, Sokka turned the small vibe on and brought it to the tip of Zuko’s mostly soft cock. Zuko’s eyes widened and the scream was muffled by the gag as he tugged on the cuffs, clearly enjoying the strong sensation. It was strong, sudden and delicious. Sokka moved the small vibe up and down the length of his boyfriend’s cock, watching it grow in his hands at his movements with the strong bullet. He tucked it in between Zuko’s thighs, close enough to his crotch to feel the vibrations, but not close enough to bring him any form of release - yet. 

Straddling his boyfriend’s chest, Sokka brought his own semi hard cock up to Zuko’s gagged mouth, stroking it slowly with Zuko’s eyes almost cross-eyed to watch.   
“You looks so good, tied up for me.” Sokka moaned, looking down at his boyfriend. Sokka fastened his hand, moaning as he watched Zuko’s complex facial expressions. He thought about all the things they’d done this past week and a half and of all of the promises the toys and Zuko’s new found confidence was going to bring to their lives. He very quickly came to the edge of his orgasm, helped by Zuko looking beautifully up at him. 

Sokka gasped as he began to orgasm, milking his cock and covering Zuko’s face in his cum.  
“Love making you sticky.” He moaned as Zuko tentatively opened his eyes, looking up at him with a dark, hungry stare.

Zuko moaned at the feeling of Sokka’s cum dripping slowly down his face, clenching his thighs around the vibe, desperately trying to feel the vibrations. He rocked his hips and pulled on his cuffs, desperate for something.  
“Aww, does my baby want his cock touched?” Sokka asked as he slid off Zuko’s chest to move around the bed and stand over him. Zuko nodded eagerly, staring up at his boyfriend. Sokka pulled the bullet out from Zuko’s thighs and placed it higher up, just under his balls and Zuko’s eyes widened and his hips moved erratically. Sokka’s hand ghosted over Zuko’s bouncing cock, not touching it but the heat from his hand was tantalising as Zuko felt everything - the drool dripping from his gag, the cum on his face, the cuffs around his wrist and the sweat on his chest.

Suddenly, Sokka grabbed his cock and began to tug up and down - if Zuko hadn’t been so turned on, he may have been ashamed how quickly his orgasm came. He mewled through the orgasm, the gag muffling the sound as Sokka bled him dry. 

Undoing his cuffs and taking the gag out, Sokka stroked Zuko’s hair.   
“You okay baby?”  
“Yeah, thank you.” Zuko responded, moving his slightly stiff jaw around.  
“Love you.”  
“I know.”  
“Brat.”  
“You love me though.”  
“True.” Sokka smiled down at him, kissing his forehead gently. “Do you want tea now?”


	12. On the tenth day of Christmas, my Sir gave to me, nipple clamps a pinching

Zuko woke up at an earlier time than usual, in an attempt to prep for the week coming. Sokka was already awake, lying on his side, staring at his sleeping partner.  
“Morning.” Zuko mumbled, giving a faint and very sleepy smile.  
“Morning.” Sokka responded. “Sleep well?” Zuko nodded. “Wanna play?” He winked as he whispered in the man’s ear. Zuko’s throat went dry as he nodded again but with more determination than sleep this time. The two boys stood up and went round to the box which had dwindled to hold just three parcels of job left.  
“My turn.” Sokka said, just as Zuko said,  
“Can I open it?”  
“Okay fine, we’ll open it together?” Sokka suggested, rolling his eyes at the man’s stubbornness.  
“Hmm.” Zuko bit his lip. “Okay.”

Sokka held the bag out and they opened it together, Zuko bent over to peer in and Sokka’s hands went to withdraw the toy within.  
“Nipple clamps.” Zuko stated quietly, looking up at Sokka.  
“Hope your nipples aren’t too sensitive, babe.” Sokka looked mischievous.  
“Worse ways to find out.” Came the cheeky response. 

Sokka straightened his back, looking at his partner with excited eyes. He stalked towards him, holding the bag with the clamps and with his empty hand collapsed Zuko’s chin, tilting it to kiss him hard. Zuko melted into Sokka’s embrace, the kiss holding a dark promise that made both the men excited. Sokka’s hand ran down from his chin to his hip, slowly, teasingly, running his hand around the boxer shorts Zuko was wearing. Then the hand went back up just as Zuko felt it would touch him where he wanted, but it seemed Sokka wanted to tease him longer. Sokka rarely played with Zuko’s nipples, but apparently the toy today had his imagination going. His hands teased, toyed with and pulled. It felt like an eternity with their mouths on each other and Sokka’s hands on Zuko’s chest. Suddenly, Zuko let out a gasp as Sokka’s fingers were replaced by a clamp. Then a second pain jolted through his body as both his nipples had a harsh pinch on them. Harsh, but delicious. Zuko could feel his eyes darken as he looked at his boyfriend with lush. 

Sokka sank to his knees as Zuko watched, the usually submissive action held so much power - they each had power over each other and knew it, and Zuko loved the power Sokka had over him. Sokka took Zuko’s dick in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to provide suction before taking the whole thing to the back of his throat. Sokka pulled, sucked and teased. Providing Zuko’s cock with such stimulation, Zuko could hear himself panting. The pinching pain of the clamps rushed to his head as he basked in the pleasure of the pain, as well as the pure pleasure of Sokka’s movements. His hot mouth engulfing and toying with Zuko’s cock. He would be happy to stand like this for hours. 

All too soon, Sokka’s mouth let Zuko’s cock go with a pop, the chill of the air and loss of sensation made Zuko whine, quickly smothered by Sokka kissing him, softly but with promise.   
“Can I fuck you?” Sokka asked, still pressed up to Zuko’s lips.  
“Please.” Came the raspy response.   
Sokka guided Zuko to their bed, pushing him down onto his back slowly then lent back up.  
“So pretty.” He said, stroking Zuko’s cheek as he reached for the lube. Zuko felt Sokka insert one finger and moaned at the feeling, the promise it held. His nipples were beginning to feel sore, but he wanted to hold on, just a bit longer. Sokka took his time today, every now and then his other hand would come up and give a small tug on Zuko’s cock as he slowly fingered him open. When the third finger entered, Sokka curled them just the way he knew would result in the gasp and moan that he was indeed rewarded with.  
“Please.” Moaned Zuko. “Please fuck me, Sir.”

Sokka withdrew his fingers and stroked his cock with his lube covered hand.   
“You sure, baby? You sure you deserve it.” Zuko nodded, biting his lip.  
“Please, please fuck me. But..” Zuko trailed off?  
“But?” Sokka pressed.  
“Could the clamps come off now, please?” Sokka smiled in response and knelt on the bed between Zuko’s spread legs. He lent over, and slowly undid the clamp on Zuko’s right nipple, covering it with his mouth soon after, lapping gently. As he repeated the action with the left, he positioned his cock above Zuko’s hole. With a bite on the sensitive nipple, he entered Zuko with a harsh thrust and was, once again, rewarded with a strangled cry.  
“Please.” Came the gasp, as Sokka picked up a strong pace.  
“Proud of you.” Sokka let out as he fucked Zuko.  
“What?” Sokka hadn’t let up the pace, Zuko barely got the surprised question out before gasping for breath.  
“That you asked to stop something. Was worried you were just taking anything I gave you.”  
Zuko wasn’t sure if this romantic love had a place in their current almost aggressive ‘love making’, but he thought if anything could make him being fucked hard into a mattress, it would be Sokka. Zuko wrapped his legs around Sokka’s waist, pulling him closer, feeling fuller in this position. 

Sokka’s hand came down to Zuko’s cock as he jerked his boyfriend off with the same harsh yet beautiful nature he was fucking in.   
“Cum with me?”  
“Please, yes, please.” Was the response, as both boys moaned together. With a final fuck and tug, Sokka felt Zuko’s arse flutter and clench, bringing his own orgasm straight over the edge. His movement became more erratic as they both chased the feeling before eventually collapsing on top of his boyfriend. 

“Do your nipples feel okay?” Sokka asked, after a few minutes of silence, minus the panting from both boys as they revealed in the post orgasm bliss.   
“Yeah, kinda sore, but, in a good way.” Came the haltered reply. “Thank you.”   
“I meant it.” Sokka said quietly.  
“Meant what?”  
“I am proud of you - really proud, I’ve loved this last few days, seeing you open up, but I wanna be good for you and look after you.” Zuko hadn’t seen Sokka blush often, the mix of the darker skin and the self confidence in the man meant compared to Zuko, he rarely showed embarrassment, but he saw it now. Zuko wrapped his arms around the man on top of him, stroking his hair.  
“Sokka, you’re amazing.”  
“I know.” The grin showed the moment of embarrassment was gone, both boys lay there, happy and content.


	13. On the eleventh day of Christmas, my Sir gave to me, a blindfold just for me

Sokka was back to work today. A fact Zuko only just remembered at the blaring alarm went off at the ungodly time of 8am. Not as early as if they were getting up to eat breakfast before heading to work, but the early morning hadn’t been seen often what with furlough and working from home. Sokka was a deep sleeper and Zuko had to poke his side to get him to stir.   
“Turn that off.” He demanded, fully awake but hoping to pretend he was still sleepy to get out of making breakfast.  
“Hummuph.” Sokka replied, mouth closed and throwing his arm around for his phone with his eyes closed. The alarm got louder and louder.  
“Sok-ka!” Zuko cried, indignantly, shoving his half comatose boyfriend. Sokka finally sat up, reaching for his phone and pressing snooze. “Don’t press snooze, it’ll come back on soon.” Zuko whined. 

Sokka snuggled back under the pillows and grabbed Zuko on his way down, pulling him close. Zuko allowed his eyes to drift but all too soon the alarm went off again. Sokka got up instantly this time, groaning as he rubbed his eyes and pulling himself up. Zuko grabbed at him, making unhappy noises.  
“Babe, I’m meant to be working today.” Sokka reminded him.  
“I know but I want cuddles.” Zuko demanded, pouting.  
“You’ve had two weeks of cuddles.”   
“Nu-uh. Plus cuddles are timeless.” Zuko looked up at Sokka with wide eyes.  
“I’m going to have a shower - maybe if you’re nice to me, I’ll give you cuddles as a reward after work.”  
“Or during lunch.” Zuko pointed out, suddenly wondering if other rewards were on the table. 

Sokka chuckled as he went to the bathroom, tying his hair up into his wolf tail hairstyle and Zuko quickly threw a pair of boxers and a dressing gown on and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, hoping to benefit getting on Sokka’s good side. Checking the fridge and finding fresh fruit in there, he opted on a cinnamon porridge with strawberries and banana and had it ready as Sokka walked into the kitchen with a towel wrapped dangerously low around his waist and another around his shoulders, catching his dripping hair. Zuko watched a water droplet go down his boyfriend’s chest and be caught by the lose towel - he felt his mouth water. How was it possible to be this horny?   
“You’re such a good boyfriend.” Sokka stated, kissing Zuko on the cheek before sitting down to wolf his porridge down. 

“Will you have much work to do today?” Zuko asked, taking his food at a much more leisurely pace.   
“Probably not, we have a meeting at 9:30 to catch up on what we need to do with the Christmas period over, but I can’t see much having piled on.” He responded, sighing at the idea of being back at work.   
“I suppose it’s something to do.” Zuko reasoned, almost bitter at the idea of an endless amount of furlough.  
“You can always practice your cooking and being such a good househusband.” Sokka winked. Then his tone changed, “you know I can always find a way for you to be useful.” He waggled his eyebrows at the end of the sentence to keep it lighthearted, but both of them could feel the tension Sokka had created. “I should probably go get dressed and clock in.” Sokka stated, checking his watch to see it was almost nine.   
“Love you.” Zuko called out after him as he was left alone in the kitchen, slightly horny and very lonely. Sokka threw him a smile on his way to get dressed.

Sokka’s meeting went well, it was mostly social and catching up which was nice and barely took an hour. He missed the office, Sokka definitely considered himself an extrovert - he loved being around people. However, Zuko was keeping him busy enough. Zuko - he really loved that man, and the last week and a half? Well, it had only cemented how special Zuko was. Standing up from the makeshift office they had turned the spare bedroom into, he stretched and went to find some tea, finding Zuko sat at the dining table in the kitchen, basically where he’d left him.   
“Babe? You done anything since I left you?” Zuko looked up from his phone.  
“No…” Zuko bit his lip and the sight definitely did not give Sokka innocent thoughts. “Was just, I guess, endlessly scrolling?” Zuko phrased the admission like a question. That’s when Sokka got one of his wickedly wonderful ideas.

“Baby.” He stepped towards his boyfriend, looking down at the seated man and bringing his hands up to cup his face. “We probably need to find a use for you.” He stated in a cold tone. Zuko shivered and his eyes darkened.  
“Please.” He whispered back.   
“Make me a cup of tea, I’ll be back.” Sokka ordered, turning on the spot and taking deliberate strides towards the bedroom. As soon as he was out of sight, he picked up his pace, racing to where the almost empty box by the bed was. Two presents left. He looked over his shoulder, checking he was alone, before quickly checking the two last toys. Deciding which to leave for tomorrow and which one would work best today, he grabbed some lube for his pocket and the toy. 

He walked back into the kitchen just as the kettle boiled and Zuko was pouring his drink. Walking up to his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around his waist when he set the kettle down.   
“Such a good boy.” He stated, nuzzling into Zuko’s neck who let out a moan at the simple compliment. “Oh yes you are, you wanna be useful while I work, sweetie? Wanna be my good boy?” He asked Zuko who nodded mutely in response. “Here’s our advent calendar toy, perfect for my own little toy.” Sokka murmured as he placed a blindfold over Zuko’s eyes. “Remember your safeword?”  
“Turtleduck.” Zuko responded. Sokka knew it may get tiresome, but he also knew how important it was for Zuko to be in the ultimate control of their play.   
“Good boy.” Sokka crooned as he grabbed his cup of tea in one hand and Zuko’s hand in the other. “Come with me, sweetie.”

Sokka guided Zuko to the living room and into a seated position on a sofa.   
“Stay still - I’m going to grab my work and work in here with you.” Sokka left with a kiss on Zuko’s forehead who sat there, straining his ears to listen to Sokka’s retreating footsteps, then the silence. He could hear his own breath along with the hum of their home. Zuko let his mind wander - what would Sokka have him do? The thoughts excited him and he could feel himself hardening. He stayed still and begun to hear footsteps on their way back to him.   
“Good boy.” He heard as Sokka set something heavy down on the coffee table. “Take your clothes off for me?” Sokka asked in an innocent voice that held a very dirty promise. Zuko stumbled to his feet to discard his clothing as quickly as possible. He feels Sokka come up to him and kiss him while giving his mostly soft cock a small stroke. With a soft push, Zuko sat back down on the sofa as hinted, cock beginning to harden. He sits, waiting. Then feels Sokka sit next to him, lean forward and… begin to type on his laptop. 

Zuko sits and waits. He’s very aware of the slightly rough feeling of the sofa cushions, unintended to be sat on naked. He hears Sokka typing and every time there is a pause, he hopes that’s when he’ll get attention. Then the noises of the keyboard go again or the click of the track pad. Zuko is completely and unexplainably turned on. His cock is, once again, hard and dripping and it’s barely been touched. He’s barely been touched. He can feel it on his thigh, leaking precum. He’s too turned on to be ashamed, even the voice in the back of his mind that is turns to the sound of Sokka’s voice calling him a slut. He’s so easy, especially for Sokka. He can smell Sokka, his body wash giving that distinct smell Zuko has come to love. The body wash that mixes really well with Sokka’s sweat on the occasion Zuko manages to beg to make Sokka dirty straight after a shower. What will Sokka do with him, Zuko wonders. 

Zuko lets out a small moan and Sokka grins before quickly slapping his thigh.  
“Did I say you could talk?” Sokka asks harshly. Zuko responds with a small shake of the head before lowering it. “Keep quiet, boy.” Sokka reminds him, tugging on Zuko’s hard cock once, twice, three times before dropping in back down and returning to his work. Half an hour passes and Sokka is undeniably, hugely turned on. He has a short meeting to attend, barely a ten minute catch up. He also has a remarkably, shocking idea.   
“Does my little slut want attention?” He asks, setting his laptop down and standing up to be in front of Zuko. Zuko nods, eagerly, not daring to speak.

Sokka kneels down and takes the whole of Zuko’s cock in his mouth in one swift movement. Zuko cries out, completely unexpecting the sudden feeling of warmth as Sokka moves up and down, quickly and almost harshly sucking his boyfriend off.   
“Please.” Zuko gasps, causing Sokka to sit back up. “No!”   
“Such an eager little slut.” Sokka comments with a casual tone as his hand goes up to fondle Zuko’s full balls. “Tell you want, little one. I’ll give you a task that isn’t just you sitting there. Would you like that?”   
“Yes, Sir.”   
“It’ll also help remind you I didn’t give you permission to talk.” Sokka smirks as Zuko blushes and hangs his head again. “I want you to kneel in front of the sofa.” Sokka informed him, guiding him to the position. 

Sokka picked up his laptop settled back, sitting directly before Zuko. He carefully positioned himself and his laptop before unzipping his jeans to let his cock out, groaning at the pressure.  
“I have one last meeting before I can give your slutty cock the attention it needs, but first, I need your mouth. You’re going to be my cockwarmer, just sat there with my cock in your mouth, keeping it ready. No moving.” He warned Zuko as he pushed his head onto his cock. God, he loved his boyfriend’s mouth so much. It felt so good, but he needed to concentrate to not give the game away.

He had fully played himself, Sokka thought. Zuko was being so good, sat there with his mouth around Sokka’s cock. Zuko had moved once or twice, only slightly, but Sokka could feel it. He tried his best to pay attention to the meeting. Yes, he was working hard - thank you for noticing. Yes, he’d be happy to have those numbers by the end of the week. Finally, it was over. Seven minutes of a beautiful, tortuous heaven and hell. He clicked out of the zoom and was able to shut his laptop down and shove it mostly carefully to the side before he let the moan out he’d been holding in and grabbed Zuko’s head.  
“Move if you want, baby.”

Zuko had been waiting for that. He had made a complete mess of Sokka’s jeans - he knew he was drooling, but that just make it all the easier to slide up and down on Sokka’s cock, desperately engulfing it.  
“Touch yourself.” Sokka commanded, desperate to see Zuko bring them both pleasure at the same time. Zuko wasted no time in beginning to move his hand up and down on his cock, rubbing the precum around his shaft. The moans that vibrated through Zuko’s mouth were so delicious.   
“Such a good slut, should have plugged your arse so you could sit there feeling full. God, your mouth baby, gonna fill it up, so good, such a good cocksucking slut.” Sokka moaned, thrusting his hips to meet Zuko’s ministrations. 

Sokka couldn’t keep his orgasm at bay anymore and Zuko felt his mouth full of the salty liquid which he eagerly swallowed down. Taking mere seconds to regain his breath, Sokka pulled his boyfriend up, guiding him to sit in his position on the sofa and took Zuko’s own cock into his mouth. Zuko threw his head back, the blindfold allowing him to focus on the feeling of Sokka’s warm throat. He felt the tension of his orgasm building, but suddenly the movement stopped and he moaned in protest. Sokka’s mouth was replaced by a hand, tugging slowly. Then he felt a mouth on his neck, pulling, biting.  
“Are you close, little one?” Sokka asked in his ear.  
“Yes, please make my cum, please.”   
“You sure?” Sokka teased, slowing down his movements.   
“Yes, please. Please, Sir.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Please.” Sokka’s movements picked up again, tugging hard, bringing Zuko back to the edge quickly.  
“Cum for me?” He asked, enticingly. Zuko let go, feeling the pleasure wash over him with a cry.   
“Thank you.” Zuko said quietly, looking up at Sokka as he removed the blindfold.  
“For you, anything.”


	14. On the twelfth day of Christmas, my Sir gave to me, a collar to drag me around

“I hate work.” Sokka complained, finally casting his laptop down after a full day of silly numbers and ridiculous emails.   
“Was it that bad today?” Zuko enquired, chopping up the bell peppers for dinner.  
“No, I’m just tired.” Sokka admitted. “I want to be back in the office, I miss having a routine that involves leaving this house.”  
“I know what you mean.” Zuko sighed - not quite voicing that at least Sokka had work to keep him occupied. “Maybe we should do something to distract you?” He said, placing the knife down and turning to his partner.   
“The last toy…” Pondered Sokka. “Yes, I’d like that. Do me a favour?”  
“Anything.”  
“Go and kneel on our bed, naked. Keep your eyes closed.”  
“Okay.” Zuko was a mix of confused and excited, but he washed his hands and headed to their room. 

Sokka took his time, washing his hands thoroughly, unbuttoning his shirt. He left his trousers on and walked into the bedroom. It took him all his willpower not to make a vocal noise at how much he enjoyed the view in front of him. Zuko was facing the door, kneeling on the bed, holding his head up high, his long hair behind him, framing his face. He looked beautiful and Sokka felt so happy. 

Padding over to the box, he withdrew the final toy. The one he’d checked on yesterday. A thick, black collar. Sokka approached his partner, touching his cheek softly to alert Zuko to his presence. The man didn’t even jump, he stayed perfectly still.  
“Do you want to feel today’s toy? You may nod.” Sokka asked. A small nod was the response, and Sokka moved the collar up to Zuko’s neck, holding it up to press it down. “Now I can collar you and mark you as mine.” Zuko’s eyes flew open and Sokka wasn’t sure if it was arousal or fear. “Is something wrong?” He said, stepping back.  
“No, no, nothing. Please collar me.” The latter part of the sentence was quiet and full of longing.  
“Then keep your eyes closed like you’ve been told to.” Sokka returned to his stern voice. Zuko hung his head slightly, closing his eyes and biting his lip. 

Sokka placed the collar around Zuko’s neck, opting to pull it as tight as possible then fasten it on the knotch one looser than that. Tight, but not too tight. He stepped back and admired the view. Zuko’s pale skin, with his black hair, red lips and now black collar there to add to his sight. The sight also showed how much Zuko was enjoying this. Sokka took Zuko’s cock in his hands and began to pump. He knelt down and took the tip in his mouth, keeping his hand at the base. He flicked his tongue and blew on the tip, providing Zuko with an incredible feeling to focus on. The soft bedding helped Zuko with his knees but he still felt him begin to tremble from a mix of kneeling and the feeling of Sokka’s movements.  
“Please.” He gasped, all too soon ready to cum.  
“Are you close?” Sokka asked.  
“Yes, please.” Zuko begged. Sokka returned his mouth to Zuko’s cock, taking the whole length to the back of his throat, flattening his tongue and moving up and down quickly. Zuko felt his orgasm build, let out a strong moan and -. Sokka sat back up, leaving Zuko right on the edge.  
“Not yet.” He stated, simply.

“No, you can’t.” Moaned Zuko. Suddenly, he knew he had made a mistake. He felt Sokka stiffen and he could barely bring himself to look up. When he did, he saw a dark, heavy look.  
“Can’t I?” Sokka asked, voice dangerously quiet. “Can’t I, little one?”   
“Um.” Squeaked Zuko.   
“I don’t think you get to decide.” Sokka’s voice was level, with promise. His hand wrapped around Zuko’s throat, softly, but the weight was there, combined with the collar. Zuko stared into Sokka’s eyes, his throat going dry but getting incredibly turned on at Sokka’s statement and the promise his voice held. “In fact, I think you don’t get a choice in anything. You may not cum.” 

With that simple statement, Sokka sunk back down, engulfing Zuko’s cock. He teased, he pulled, he stroked. He did everything he could to make Zuko cum. Zuko had no idea how he managed it. He thought of anything he could to distract himself. He tried not to focus on Sokka and his mouth. Sokka’s hands. Sokka’s hair, flopping about as Sokka destroyed every ounce of self control Zuko had, bit by bit. Zuko wanted so badly to be a good boy. Just as he was about to explode, no longer able to be good anymore, Sokka relented. Zuko had no idea how he coped or how long it had been.   
“Such a good boy.” He crooned, mouth somewhat stiff and very impressed with his partner’s self control. Something he made a mental note to explore further. Zuko blushed and squeaked at the compliment, desperate as he was. “So proud of you.” Sokka nibbled on his ear with the praise. “Does my little slut want a reward?” He asked.

Zuko nodded, barely daring to voice the pleading.   
“What do you want? Speak to me, baby.”   
“Fuck me, please, make me yours.” Sokka’s grin widened.  
“I can do that.”  
Sokka very quickly began to stretch Zuko, preparing him, but leaving his cock alone. Zuko was grateful as he was unsure how long he would last, even without his cock being touched. Zuko’s hand tentatively went towards Sokka’s own cock and when he was not scolded, he grasped it and began to pleasure his partner in return, helping to keep him hard while they stretched him out.

Far too long later, Sokka determined Zuko ready. Zuko was pleading, begging. He was a sticky, sweaty mess and had no shame.   
“Hands and knees.” Sokka ordered and Zuko obeyed swiftly, not daring to whine at the withdrawn fingers. Quickly, Sokka had pushed his cock in and waited for the small nod to tell him Zuko was ready. He began at a slow pace, steadily picking it up. Zuko was soon grabbing the sheets, moaning wantonly. Sokka placed on hand on Zuko’s hip and another came to pull on Zuko’s hair, arching his back and bringing his head up. The pain and the pleasure were too much, mixed with how close and desperate he had been earlier.  
“Please, can I cum?”  
“I don’t know, can you?” Sokka returned, almost deadpanned but not quite managing to keep the gasp out of his voice.  
“Please, Sir, please let me cum.” Zuko begged.  
“Hmmm.”  
“Please, please, please.” Zuko chanted, not knowing another word, merely focusing on hearing the words he so wanted to hear.  
“Well…” Then came those words. “Yes, cum for me, baby.” Zuko had been right on the edge, and being allowed to let go, his knees collapsed as his orgasm hit. Sokka moaned at the feeling around his cock as he fucked Zuko through the pleasure. 

Once Zuko had calmed down, Sokka removed his cock and turned the boy over so he faced up, then straddled his chest.  
“Good boy, I have just one more job for you.” Sokka informed his boyfriend, as he began to pump his cock just over Zuko’s lips. Sokka came quickly, and Zuko lapped up his cum eagerly.   
“Thank you, Sir.” Zuko mumbled quietly as Sokka began to, once again, stroke his hair.  
“Love you, lots.” Sokka said as he took the collar off gently.  
“Merry Crimbo. Decorations all down?” Zuko giggled, clearly half asleep.  
“Twelve days of Christmas, very funny, love.” Sokka smiled. “I hope you got what you wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squee
> 
> My first fanfiction since I was like 14 is done! No beta, so apologies for all mistakes.   
> I know it won't be the best writing but I also know one can only get better with practice!  
> Hope you enjoyed. x
> 
> & only two chapters passed midnight my time. I'll take that <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting every day (hopefully - if I keep on top of the writing) of the 12 days of Christmas, but having observed how stressful Kinktober was for many people to write, apologies if I don't do it as planned
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the prologue and see you Christmas Day x


End file.
